nightshade chronicals
by wolfsbaneshadowing
Summary: this story is deals about gods, god hosts and family and love. it tells about the adventures of nightshade shadowing and his freinds and family. will start to get a bit spicey in the middle and stuff ehehe...
1. Chapter 1

the nightshade chronicals-

nightsahde's point of veiw (pov)

it was sunny day. perfect for sparring. if i could hunt down my little brother first...

"wolfsbane! i know your around here somewhere dumbass!" i heard a light chuckle behind me. wolf was good at hiding in the shadows. i spun around but of course he was already gone...i decided to use my nose to smell him out. wolfsbane had a tendecy to smell like garlic. his favorite food. "ha! found you, you little runt!" just then i was tackled to the ground.

"HOLY SHIT!" i kicked my assialnt off to see my freind cheroki. her blue cat ears perked high on her head and her blue tail twitched. she touched one of her grey wings and grinned.

"forgot about me nightshade?" she said coyly. i stood up straight, blowing a strand of my silver and black tipped hair out of my eyes. "yes..no..maybe?" i remarked sheepishly cheroki chuckled.

"i think it's enough for today nightshade." wolfsbane stepped out from the shadows of the trees.

"yeah, i'm hungry." he said rubbing his one good eye. he shook leaves out of his black and gold hair and touched his eyepatch absentmindly. i smiled softly and nodded.

"ok ok." i chuckled. wolfsbane and i belong to the royal family of lundeel. in fact, i'm the king. wolf is second in line to the lundelian throne and as for cheroki...well i saved her from a secluded lab i found that was doing human experiments. cheroki is 45% cat, 50% human and 5% bird. she's actually really pretty. we started walking when i noticed she had a large cut on her shoulder.

"holy crap. that looks bad...are..you ok?" i asked.

she rolled her eyes. "i'm fine. it's not as bad as it looks."

"are you sure?"

"yes"

i backed off. her tone of voice had changed from 'cute and sexy'. to 'stop bugging me'.

"ok" i said, slightly afraid for my male parts.

wolfsbane chuckled.

"reeeealll nice bro" he smirked. i stuck my toungue out at him childshly. yes i'm 22 and i still do that. wolf is only a few years younger then me sitting at the special age of 18 and cheroki is 20.

"so what are you gonna make when we get home bro?" wolfsbane asked. we have no cook in the castle. everyone cooks for themselves. i cook for wolfsbane,cheroki and i.

i smailed. "hmmmmm i dunno. how about...pizza?"

cheroki licked her lips. "oooo that sounds great." she purred.

"yeah. want me to make a tuna pizza for you?"i asked, wanting to make her happy. she broke out into a big cheshire cat grin. "fuck yes!"

just then a voice echoed in my head.

*you like that girl.* i sighed. it was bahemute, the god of dragons. i live in this world as what is known as a host to him. i'm getting the hang of using his powers. sorta...(i set the stables on fire last tuesday...) he talks to me occainsly and guides me when i need some ol' wisdom of the ages. (he's about 700 years old) and wolf is the same but he hosts fenrir the god of wolves. fenrir doesn't talk to wolf yet but still...he's there.

wolf put his hands on his head. "hope my favorite tv show's on." (we got electrity installed in the castle) the kingdom's quite modern. "i'm sure it is." i said,checking my watch. "we'll be back by the time it starts."

end part one


	2. Chapter 2

nightshade's pov

when we got home cheorki went to her room and wolfsbane sat down in front of the tv. i smiled. he's like a little kid still sometimes. "well i'll get to work on that pizza."

wolf turned to look at me and smiled. "ok and i wont get in your way cause i know you get absorbed in what your making." i stuck my toungue out at him.

"so?" wolfsbane laughed.

"very mature big brother." i chuckled and walked away. i decided before i got started on the pizza to check on cheroki. i went to her room. it's a special one. i desgined it for her becuase she likes the outdoors. it's simaler to a forest but without bugs or animals. it has a 24 hour flowing artifical waterfall. (the water is real but...you get my drift) she had her feet in the water and her beuitfal blue hair in a ponytail. she was...singing.

~i'm bulletproof...nothing to loose...fire away fire away..~

i smiled and then she stopped singning. "i know your there nightshade."she said turning and smiling at me.

"hey sorry. i was just wanting to check on you. and tell you i'm starting on the pizza"i said,feeling my cheeks getting red.

cheroki smiled. "ok. c an i help?" she asked.

heck to me she can do whatever she wants~~~.

"sure" i said dreamily.

she got up and shook her feet off. "ok."

we walked out into the kitchen as wolfsbane was raiding the fridge for his cream soda. i grinned and crept up on him. "RRROOOOOAR!" I roared.

he jumped up and lashed out with a punch. "dangit big brother!"

cheroki and i laughed. "you got to keep your gaurd up little brother." he smacked my arm.

"asshole."

"love you little bro."

"yeah, yeah."

ahhhhhhh family. isnt it the best?


End file.
